New Hope
by Black Skull
Summary: Pertemuan dengan cinta pertamanya. Harapan baru setelah dia bahkan tidak mampu untuk berharap dan tidak mau mempercayai harapan. Sequel of 'When Love Meet Friendship' with new pair. 'Jangan terlalu berharap pada sesuatu, jika kau tidak ingin mengalami kekecewaan yang dalam. Kekecewaan itu hanya akan membuatmu menderita.'. A special fic for Fujirai Ichinoyomi. chap 3 up, AU. RnR pls
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

New Hope © Black Skull

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Friendship and Romance, meybe little hurt for something present

**Warning**: Au, Sequel of _**'When Love Meet Friendship'**_, short, OOC (meybe), Ino POV, flat.

**Chara: **Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akusuna Gaara, Haruno Sakura, and more

**Pairing: **Just Check It Out

**Summary**: Pertemuan dengan cinta pertamanya. Harapan baru setelah dia bahkan tidak mampu untuk berharap dan tidak mau mempercayai harapan.

.

A special fic for **Fujirai Ichinoyomi. **Semoga tidak mengecewakan yah, F-chan ^^.

.

_Happy Read Minna~ ^^_

_._

**New Hope**

**By Black Skull**

.

.

:: Stage 1 :: -**Prolog-**

**.**

**.**

Aku mencoba mengacuhkan pandangan orang itu. Pandangan penuh selidik dan seperti —mencurigai? Entahlah, pandangan macam apa itu, yang jelas aku amat sangat tidak menyukainya. Orang itu sudah memperhatikanku dengan pandangan seperti itu selama tiga menit! Hey, itu bukan waktu yang sebentar kalau kau diperhatikan dengan cara seperti itu! Dia memperhatikanku seperti aku ini mangsanya. Dia seperti laki-laki brengsek yang doyan nongkrong di pinggir jalan dan suka menggoda wanita yang melewatinya. Aku benci sekali laki-laki macam itu.

Aku muak sekali dengan pandangannya. Sudah berulang kali berusaha kuacuhkan, tapi pria brengsek itu tetap memperhatikanku. Kuberanikan diri mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya. Dan sedetik kemudian dia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Dasar pengecut! Oke, itu cukup melegakan. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian aku kembali merasa dia memandangiku. _Oh Shit!_ Apa aku salah tempat? Tapi ini kan taman, lebih tepatnya taman rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Ini tempat umum! Dan, tak mungkin kan aku tiba-tiba berada di taman rumah sakit jiwa dengan dia pasiennya? Tak mungkin, bukan!?

"Selamat siang, dokter." Seorang perawat menyapaku sambil membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum ramah. Ini membuktikan aku tidak salah tempat.

"Siang," jawabku, membalas senyumnya. Perawat itu hanya menyapaku, lalu berlalu. Sepertinya dia mau ke kantin atau _pantry, _soalnya di bagian kiri; tujuan perawat itu, hanya ada dua bangunan kecil itu.

Aku mengikuti langkah perawat itu dengan ekor mataku. Sekilas _aquamarine_ku menangkap pria itu masih memperhatikanku. Menatap rambut pirangku yang dikuncir kuda dengan penuh selidik. Memperhatikanku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Bahkan sesekali kulihat dia mencoba curi pandang ke iris biruku. Demi Kami-sama, mengesalkan sekali!

Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak suka diperhatikan. Hanya saja cara dia memperhatikanku benar-benar aneh dan menakutkan. Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ baik saat ini. Err sebenarnya sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini _mood_ku tidak baik. Ditinggal menikah oleh kekasih yang sangat aku cintai dan -dia bilang- juga mencintaiku. Terlebih lagi pria itu menikah dengan sahabatmu. Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan? Dan sekarang aku harus menanggung dosa besar karena masih mencintai suami orang, suami Sakura —sahabatku. Ditambah lagi pekerjaanku yang semakin berat saja akhir-akhir ini. Menjadi dokter spesialis penyakit dalam seorang diri di rumah sakit Konoha yang sebesar ini. Beberapa pasien yang seharusnya bukan pasienku —pasien Sakura, sekarang ikut menjadi tanggung jawabku. Sakura dan Gaara sedang pergi berbulan madu. Entahlah apa yang mereka cari dari bulan madu tersebut, toh Sakura sudah hamil, bukan?

Sekarang sedang jam istirahat, aku sedang menghirup udara segar di taman ini dan harus merasa terganggu. Gara-gara orang berambut hitam itu! Oh, dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Sampai kapan dia mau memperhatikanku seperti itu?

Drrrtt...Drrrttt...Drrttt

_Handphone_ku bergetar, —_video call_—.

"Haaahh~," Aku menghela nafas berat begitu melihat siapa penelpon itu.

Aku sebenarnya sangat malas mengangkat telpon itu. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangkat telponnya. Aku sudah mengacuhkan telpon dan smsnya berkali-kali dengan alasan 'mengurus pasien'. Tapi sekarang sedang jam istirahat; dia tau percis.

"Hai, Sakura," Aku berusaha tersenyum setulus mungkin, mengingat dia dapat melihat ekspresi wajahku dari layar mungil ini.

"Kau mengacuhkanku, _pig_." Sakura cemberut, di belakangnya terlihat pemandangan pantai yang indah yang terlihat dari jendela, sepertinya dia sedang di kamar. Aku yakin mereka pasti bersenang-senang.

"Maaf, _forehead_, kau tau aku sangat kerepotan gara-gara kau tinggal dengan banyak pasien." Lagi, aku berusaha tersenyum, memamerkan gigi-gigiku.

"Hahahahaha, maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Ino." Dia tampak menyesal, tapi ekspresi senang di wajahnya tidak juga bisa hilang. _Yeah_, menjadi pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang berbulan madu pasti akan membuat siapa saja merasa senang, _bukan_?

"Tak masalah, asal kau bersenang-senang di sana, _Kura_."

"Kau memang baik, Ino. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu?"

_'Suamimu, Sakura! Aku mau Gaara kembali. Kembalikan Gaara padaku dan aku akan bahagia.'_ Teriakku dalam hati, tentu saja hanya dalam hati, aku tidak mau merusak _honeymoon_-nya dan melukai perasaan sahabatku. Bukankah aku yang dulu meminta Gaara 'menemani' Sakura. Walau _ending_ ini tidak kuharapkan.

"_Piiigg_~„ kenapa kau melamun?" Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. "Kau sedang ada masalah ya? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali melamun. Kau bahkan melamun dihari pernikahanku dulu."

"Tidak, Sakura, aku baik-baik saja." Aku berusaha tersenyum, menenangkan sahabatku. "Hey, bagaimana bulan madumu?"

"Baik dan menyenangkan. Banyak permainan asyik di sini, aku dan Gaara mencoba banyak kegiatan menyenangkan. Kau harus kesini kapan-kapan." Sakura menjelaskan dengan semangat.

"Gaara juga bersenag-senang?" Ada perasaan aneh saat aku menanyakan ini.

"Ya tentu saja. Sekarang dia sedang tidur karena kecapekan. Lihat,"

Sekarang kamera mengarah ke Gaara. Memperlihatkan pria berambut merah itu sedang tertidur pulas di kasur dengan sprei putih. Rambut merahnya terlihat berantakan. _Tattoo_ _'ai'_ di keningnya sedikit tertutup rambut. Aku tak dapat melihat baju apa yang dia pakai, karena badannya tertutup selimut yang juga berwarna putih. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang dan damai.

"Dia terlihat seperti bayi yang sedang tidur." Kata Sakura lembut, bisa kutebak dia sedang tersenyum sekarang. Layar _handphone_-ku masih menampilkan wajah tidur Gaara.

Perlahan-lahan kulihat mata itu terbuka perlahan. Mata itu, entah bagaimana, terlihat menatap tajam iris biruku. _Jade_ yang sangat aku sukai.

"Ino..." gumamnya lirih, tanpa terasa butir-butir air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku –cengeng.

"A-aku harus mengurus pasien lagi, _bye_ Sakura, Gaara."

Aku menutup sambungan _video call_ itu tanpa mendengar respon Sakura. Aku sempat melihat ekspresi sedih di muka Gaara saat dia melihatku menangis. Aku harus mati-matian meyakinkan diriku sendiri; bahwa pria itu pasti akan bahagia bersama Sakura dan anaknya –bayi dalam kandungan Sakura. Dan mungkin pria itu akan melupakanku seiring kebahagiaannya bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Mengingat aku mungkin akan dilupakannya, membuatku semakin merasa sedih. Aku menangis semakin menjadi. Aku memang cengeng dan lemah. Aku masih saja menangis saat mengingat sakit hatiku, atau lebih tepatnya 'kebodohanku'.

Aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Mencoba menutupi air mata dan sakit hatiku. Kami-_sama_, kenapa susah sekali melupakan pria itu? Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana Gaara menatapku dari atas altar saat dia seharusnya mencium Sakura. Aku masih ingat bagaimana Gaara mengatakan betapa dia mencintaiku. Masih jelas di ingatanku bagaimana Gaara sangat menyesali perbuatan yang menyebabkan Sakura hamil. Gaara, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghapus nama itu dari hatiku. Aku tidak bisa lupa rambut merahnya, iris _jade_ yang tajam tapi menenangkan, tattoo _'ai'_ di keningnya dan semua tentangnya tak bisa aku lupakan.

Aku menangis semakin menjadi. Aku merasa punggungku bergetar hebat. Mengingat Gaara sama saja mengingat sakit hatiku. Sakit karena ditinggalkan dan sakit karena ketololanku membuatku menderita.

"Berhentilah menangis." Aku mendengar suara bariton di depanku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati pria yang dari tadi memperhatikanku berdiri di hadapanku. Aku belum bisa menatap wajahnya dengan jelas; mataku masih kabur dipenuhi air mata.

'_Cih sok perhatian.'_ Aku mendengus. Membuang pandanganku ke arah lain –mengacuhkan pria yang dengan kurang ajarnya memperhatikanku sejak tadi. Aku memang sedang lemah, tapi bukan berarti aku jadi gampangan. Aku tidak mudah menerima kebaikan pria yang bahkan belum aku kenal.

"Sudah berhentilah, menangis. Apapun yang kau alami, anggap saja itu bagian dari lembar buku kehidupan yang harus kau isi. Kau hanya perlu melewatinya tanpa perlu menyesalinya."

"Cih, jangan sok tau!" Aku mendengus kesal. Aku kembali menunduk; _ogah _melihat wajahnya, menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tangan.

"Ini, pakai saja ini," dia menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan ke arahku.

"Jangan sok perhatian begitu." Aku menampik tangannya yang terjulur ke arahku, membuat sapu tangan itu terjatuh tepat di dekat kakiku.

"Tck, masih saja keras kepala, eh Ino?" Aku terkesiap, bagaimana bisa dia tau namaku? Aku bahkan sedang tidak memakai baju dokterku yang tertempel nametag. Aku menjadi semakin benci saja pada pria ini, mungkin saja dia bertanya pada seorang pegawai mengenai namaku.

"Jangan sok kenal memanggilku dengan nama kecilku!"

"Tak ingat denganku, Yamanaka Ino? _Mendokusai_~…" Dia bahka tau nama keluargaku? Dia benar-benar pria yang sangat hobi menguntit!

Tapi tu-tunggu dulu, _'mendokusai'_? Kata itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seorang bocah Nara yang kukenal dulu. Bocah dengan rambut hitam yang diikat ke atas menyerupai nanas. Sahabat kecilku sekaligus cinta pertamaku. Aku menegakkankan kepalaku. Memandang pria yang sedari tadi kuacuhkan. Menangkap sosok di depanku dengan lebih jelas. _Aquamarine_ku menangkap _obsidian_ yang begitu tajam, _obsidian_ yang ku kenal. _Style_ ramput nanas yang tidak pernah kulupakan. Cengiran malas yang menjadi khasnya. Aku kini mengenalinya. Tersenyum pada sosok di depanku.

"Baru ingat ya? _Mendokusai_."

"SHIKAMARUUUUU…" Aku langsung berhampur memeluknya. Mengacuhkan cengiran menyebalkan di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu dari tadi." Katanya membalas pelukanku.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Shika,"

"He-em, aku juga." Aku dapat merasakan dia mengangguk dalam pelukanku.

Aku menikmati pelukan ini, pelukan hangat yang dapat sedikit mengurangi lukaku. Pelukan dari sahabat kecil sekaligus cinta pertamaku yang sangat aku rindukan.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUE?**_

.

.

.

_**Next Chap**_

_"...menjadi playboy."__"Kau jadi playboy?"_

_"Aku sudah pernah punya satu dan hubungan kami tidak berjalan baik. Kami putus sebelum kami menikah"_

_"Kau itu masih saja terlalu baik dan mengagungkan cinta."_

_"Apa setiap pria itu bodoh kalau dia tak dapat memahami perasaan wanita yang telah mencintainya mati-matian?"_

_. "Kecuali aku tentunya_."

_"Kenapa menangis? Kau masih cengeng, eh?"_

_"Aku membiarkanmu berbuat baik padaku, memperhatikanku layaknya sahabat yang sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh masa kecilnya bersama."_

_"Kau ini bodoh, Shika! Pria terbodoh yang pernah aku kenal!"_

.

.

.

Merupakan request dari F. Gomen ne, F-chan, ShikaIno-nya sedikit bgt dan ditambah lagi pendek pake banget! Gomon ne? Tapi kalau emang masih ada yang mau baca lanjutan cerita ini aku janji ShikaIno-nya bakal lebih lebih lebih kerasa. Karena jujur saja ini bisa dibilang prolog. Gimana F-chan? Suka nggak? Aaahhh maaf kalau gaje gini, padahal udah lama bgt janji mau publish, gomen gomen gomen *bungkuk 90%*

Cerita ini bisa saja selasai atau lanjut. Saya sedikit 'trauma' membuat cerita multichap sebenarnya. Jadi yeah...kalau para reader masih bersedia membaca lanjutan dari cerita ini (untuk selanjutnya menjadi ShikaIno) silahkan review fic gaje ini. Dan saya rasa fic ini sangat flat alias datar, nggak ada konflik yang begitu terasa, mungkin di chap-chap depan akan terasa konfliknya. Tapi untuk awal-awal akan terasa sangaaaaaatttt datar. Walau begitu saya sangat mengharapkan review reader semua. Saya akan terbuka untuk semua review walau sejujurnya saya sedikit terganggu dengan flame, but it's okay. Asal flame dengan kata-kata yang sopan dan berupa concrit bukan flame asal-asalan ^^.


	2. Thinking About You

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

New Hope © Black Skull

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Friendship and Romance, meybe little hurt for something present

**Warning**: Au, Sequel of _**'When Love Meet Friendship'**_, short, OOC (meybe), Ino POV, flat.

**Chara: **Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akusuna Gaara, Haruno Sakura

**Pairing: **Shikamaru X Ino, slight Gaara X Sakura and Gaara X Ino

**Summary**: Pertemuan dengan cinta pertamanya. Harapan baru setelah dia bahkan tidak mampu untuk berharap dan tidak mau mempercayai harapan.

.

A special fic for **Fujirai Ichinoyomi. **Semoga tidak mengecewakan yah, F-chan ^^.

.

_Happy Read Minna~ ^^_

_._

**New Hope**

**By Black Skull**

.

.

:: Stage 2 :: -**Thinking About You-**

**.**

**.**

Kami sudah berada di sebuah _cafe_ yang cukup ramai di tengah kota Konoha. Shikamaru menungguiku sampai jam kerjaku berakhir. Dia berada di rumah sakit itu untuk menengok salah satu rekan kerja ayahnya, Shikaku-san. Dia yang merasa bosan mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tua itu —ayahnya dan rekan kerjanya—, memutuskan pergi ke taman untuk melihat awan. Hah, kebiasaannya memang tidak pernah berubah. Bocah ini masih suka melihat awan saat sedang bosan. Aku ingat dulu saat jam pelajaran yang dia benci, dia sering menyelinap keluar dan tiduran di bawah pohon di belakang sekolah sambil melihat awan. Dia bilang awan yang berarak benar-benar menenangkan.

"Jadi apa kesibukanmu sekarang?" Aku menanyainya, lalu menyesap _white coffee_ yang barusan kupesan.

"Mengurusi perusahaan kayu ayahku, sesekali keluar kota untuk mencari bibit kayu dan makanan rusa, kau tau keluargaku memelihara banyak rusa. Dan...," dia berhenti sejenak, "...menjadi _playboy_."

"Kau jadi _playboy_?" Tanyaku tidak percaya dan bahkan hampir tersedak. Dulu bocah ini bahkan tak pernah menanggapi gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya. Hanya aku —Yamanaka Ino— gadis yang beruntung bisa bersahabat dan dekat dengannya. Itupun karena kami sudah bersama sejak kecil, dan ayah kami saling bersahabat.

"Hahahaha, hanya bercanda, Ino." Katanya sambil tertawa, aku juga ikut tertawa. Entah kenapa aku lega dia bukan _playboy_. "Itu tidak mungkin, mengurus satu wanita saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi banyak."

Lagi aku kaget, dia mengatakan seolah dia sudah punya 'wanita'. "Kau sudah punya istri atau kekasih?" Tanyaku penuh selidik. Aku sangat berharap dia menjawab 'tidak', entah apa alasannya. Apa mungkin aku masih mengharapkan cinta pertamaku ini setelah aku kehilangan cinta -yang kukira- terakhirku? Memang benar, cinta petama sangatlah susah dilupakan.

"Aku sudah pernah punya satu dan hubungan kami tidak berjalan baik. Kami putus sebelum kami menikah. Kau tau, Ino, wanita itu merepotkan."

Aku tersenyum lega mendengar jawabannya. Ha~ wanita itu merepotkan. Aku paham betul _'quotes'_ dari Shikamaru ini. Dia selalu menganggap wanita merepotkan, itu yang membuatku dulu tidak bisa mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku takut dia akan menjauhiku saat tau perasaanku padanya, karena menurutnya 'wanita itu merepotkan'!

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanyanya sambil menyesap cappucino-nya. Aku menggeleng lalu tersenyum getir.

"Aku juga pernah punya hubungan yang cukup serius. Punya satu pria yang benar-benar aku cintai. Hanya saja hubungan kami tidak berjalan lancar. Dia menikah dengan wanita lain. Yah, walau begitu dia tetap bilang bawa dia masih mencintaiku." Aku masih saja tersenyum getir. Tapi ajaib, aku sama sekali tak menangis saat mengatakan ini. Biasanya aku sudah berurai air mata bahkan sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Apakah aku sudah sedikit lebih kuat dengan kehadiran Shikamaru? Hah mikir apa aku ini.

"Jadi itu alasanmu menangis tadi sore?" Aku terkesiap, kaget. Dia masih bisa menebakku secara tepat, sama seperti dulu. "Kau itu masih saja terlalu baik dan mengagungkan cinta. Dan pria itu terlalu bodoh telah menyakiti perasaanmu. Dia tak pantas menerima air matamu."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Bocah ini selalu saja bisa menghiburku.

"Apa setiap pria itu bodoh kalau dia tak dapat memahami perasaan wanita yang telah mencintainya mati-matian?"

"He-em," aku melihat dia mengangguk. Aku sedikit tersenyum, tidakkah dia sadar kalau dia itu masuk dalam golongan 'bodoh'? Dia mengacuhkan dan bahkan tidak tahu perasaanku yang begitu mencintainya —dulu. "Kecuali aku tentunya."

"Maksudmu?" Aku mengerutkan dahiku, bingung. Bocah itu tidak menjawab, hanya menggendikan bahu. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, tuan Nara!" Aku mendengus kesal.

Dia terkekeh mendengar jawabanku, lalu mengambil pemantik dan rokok dari dalam kantong jaketnya. Sedetik kemudian dia sudah menyelipkan satu batang rokok di antara bibirnya dan kemudian menyalakannya menggunakan pemantik yang kemudian dimasukannya kembali ke dalam kantong. Bocah ini tidak berubah, masih saja suka merokok.

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah, Shika." Aku mendengus, tidak suka dengan kebiasaannya yang satu ini. Terlebih aku ini dokter, aku sangat benci asap rokok!

"Aku berubah, Ino," aku menaikan satu alisku, dia melanjutkan, "buktinya kau tidak mengenaliku tadi."

"Pikiranku sedang sedikit kacau akhir-akhir ini. Bisa dibilang aku malas menggunakan otakku untuk memikirkan hal lain yang tidak ada gunanya."

"Maksudmu aku tidak berguna?" Dia menyeringai, wajah malasnya tambah terlihat keren karena seringaian itu. Rokoknya dia selipkan di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di tangan kanannya.

"Aku tak mengira kalau itu kau, Shika! Kupikir kau tadi seorang penguntit atau pria hidung belang yang suka memperhatikan wanita."

"_Well_, tujuh tahun berpisah membuatmu lupa sekali padaku?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu, aku masih mengingatmu. Hanya saja pikiranku kacau akhir-akhir ini, sudah kubilang bukan?" Yah, kalau boleh jujur aku bahkan masih terus memikirkannya sampai aku bertemu Gaara. Setelah aku bersama pria itu, aku memang sedikit melupakan Shikamaru —cinta pertamaku. Dan masalahku akhir-akhir ini benar-benar menyita pikiranku, membuat –bahkan— bayangan Shikamaru sama sekali tak terpikir olehku.

"Kau banyak berubah, Ino," cetusnya lagi, kembali menghisap rokoknya lalu membuang asapnya ke udara, persis laki-laki brengsek yang suka nongkrong di perempatan, membuatku sedikit memundurkan badanku. "tapi sebesar apapun perubahanmu, tetap saja aku masih bisa mengenalimu."

Aku mengerutkan kening, bukan lantaran bingung, hanya saja aku bingung untuk membuat ekspresi seperti apa atau menjawab apa.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menjadi dokter seperti yang kau harapkan dulu?"

"Hu-um, seperti yang kau lihat." Aku tersenyum, memperlihatkan wajah ceria, sedikit kontras dengan wajah malasnya.

"Dan sepertinya kau terlalu sibuk hingga tak pernah menghubungi aku setelah kita lulus SMA, eh Ino?"

"Bukannya kau pindah ke Iwa setelah upacara kelulusan?"

"Iya, memang aku ke Iwa, tapi hanya untuk kuliah, tidak pindah. Aku benar-benar menetap di sana dan tidak pulang ke Konoha selama hampir satu tahun. Aku kembali ke Konoha dan mengunjungi rumahmu. Tapi aku hanya bertemu dengan penjaga rumahmu. Dia bilang kau dan keluargamu pindah ke Suna, entah untuk urusan apa. Setelah itu aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar kabarmu, seberapa pun kerasnya aku mencari tahu. Sampai hari ini aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang kuncir kuda dan beriris biru. Aku sedikit sangsi apakah itu kau? Aku memperhatikanmu seperti penguntit untuk menyakinkan diriku kalau itu kau, kau yang sudah menjadi dokter seperti cita-citamu. Namun aku masih belum berani menyapamu karena aku takut kalau aku salah orang; aku sering mengira orang lain itu kau. Dan saat aku melihatmu menangis baru aku yakin kalau itu kau, aku masih hafal betul caramu menangis. Sejak TK sampai SMA cara menangismu tidak berubah, bahkan sampai sekarang. Cara menangismu masih tetap bisa kukenali." Aku mendengar dengan sabar penjelasan Shikamaru panjang lebar, mungkin ini menjadi salah satu kalimat terpanjang yang aku dengar dari mulut Shikamaru. Aku sedikit terharu mendengarnya. Walaupun dia mengatakan dengan nada malas —khasnya, aku tetap bisa merasakan betapa dia masih peduli kepadaku. Betapa dia tetap Shikamaru yang dulu, yang peduli pada sahabatnya —yah, hanya sahabat.

"Kenapa menangis? Kau masih cengeng, eh?"

Aku tertawa mendengar ledekannya. Dia ikut tertawa bersamaku. "_Kuso_!" Aku memukul pelan pundaknya. Dia membantu mengusap air mataku.

"Kau tau aku benci melihatmu menangis." Dia mengusap-usap lembut rambutku.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Shika."

"Hn," Dia tersenyum lalu kembali menyesap rokoknya yang tinggal setengah. "Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Hidupku terasa sangat berat akhir-akhir ini," Aku kembali tersenyum getir, memperlihatkan seberapa rapuhnya aku.

"Kau bisa menceritakan padaku kalau kau mau,"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku belum siap menceritakannya saat ini."

"Kau boleh menceritakannya kapan-kapan kalau kau sudah siap. Itu juga kalau kau bersedia." Katanya lagi sambil membuang abu rokok ke asbak yang tergeletak pasrah di meja.

"Terimakasih, Shikamaru."

Dia tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Keheningan tiba-tiba menyeruak begitu saja. Membiarkan kami sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Lagu lawas milik _Utada Hikaru - First Love_, terdengar dari arah panggung _cafe_. _Cafe_ ini memang terkadang menyuguhkan _live music_ dengan menampilkan band-band Indi Konoha. Hal ini menjadi salah satu alasan aku suka menghabiskan waktu di sini bersama Gaara —dulu.

"Sepertinya sudah malam, Shika, aku harus pulang." Aku bersuara, memecah kesunyian diantara kami.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujarnya lalu memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk meminta bil. Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang membawa bil, meletakkan bil itu di atas meja dan kemudian berlalu. Shikamaru melihat tagihan yang tertera di kertas kecil itu. Aku hampir mengeluarkan uang dari dompetku sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru menahannya. Dia lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya lalu memanggil lagi pelayan tadi. Pelayan itu pergi lagi membawa bil dan uang yang Shikamaru berikan. Kami langsung pergi tanpa menunggu pelayan itu mengantar kembalian.

Kami berjalan ke arah tempat parkir. Masih terdiam, berspekulasi dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dia sibuk dengan rokoknya; yang dia ambil lagi ketika kami keluar _cafe_. Kami berjalan ke arah mobil _sport_ dua pintu berwarna hitam metalik. Mobil yang cukup menunjukan karakter Shikamaru. Terlihat gagah dan keren, tapi tidak terlalu berlebihan. Terkesan apa adanya, tidak berusaha terlihat 'mewah'. Seperti Shikamaru yang selalu bersikap apa adanya, tidak berpura-pura. Dia akan tersenyum kalau dia mau. Dia akan tidur dimana saja waktu dia mengantuk; termasuk di kelas waktu jaman sekolah. Dia akan menunjukan dirinya secara blak-blakan tanpa mempedulikan tanggapan orang terhadapnya. Aku menyukai Shikamaru yang seperti itu, yang tidak pernah bersembunyi di balik topeng kemunafikan.

Kami sampai di depan mobil bermuatan dua orang tersebut. Dia membukakan pintu mobil penumpang lalu berjalan ke sisi kiri ke arah tempat duduk supir.

"Seleramu bagus, Shika." Pujiku begitu mobil telah melaju, menembus suasana malam kota Konoha. Dia menyalakan _type _dan memutar lagu-lagu _hip-hop/RnB_ dari '_Frank Ocean – Thinking About You_'. Aku tahu betul selera musiknya masih belum berubah. Dia masih suka genre music _RnB_ yang _slow_ dan enak dinikmati.

"Hn," dia tersenyum simpul, seolah pujian seperti itu tidak terlalu membuatnya besar kepala.

"Kau suka Frank Ocean? Dia kan hanya penyanyi baru?"

"Hn, aku suka dia. Dan –dia bukan penyanyi baru, sebelumnya dia menjadi _ghostwriter _untuk penyanyi tenar. Menerutku dia pria yang hebat, bertalenta dan berani."

Aku tersenyum dan meliriknya dengan ekor mataku. Dia masih mematuk-matukan jarinya di atas kemudi; mengikuti alunan musik. "Dia sepertimu, Shika."

"Aku bukan pecinta sesama jenis sepertinya, Ino." Shikamaru menaikan satu alisnya, menatapku sekilas, lalu kembali menatap jalanan di depan. Aku tertawa melihat responnya.

"Bukan, maksudku bukan bagian itu. Maksudku, kau seperti dia. Berani menunjukan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya tanpa memperdulikan tanggapan dunia terhadapmu. Sama seperti dia yang dengar berani mengakui kesukaannya pada pria –_homophobia_."

"Yeah, dia menjadi penyanyi hip-hop pertama yang mengakui kecintaannya pada sesama jenis. Bahkan disetiap lagunya, dia mengisyaratkan itu."

Kami kembali terdiam. Sebenarnya masih banyak topik yang bisa kita jadikan bahan pembicaraan. Hanya saja, sejauh yang aku ingat dia sangat tidak suka mengobrol saat menyetir. Menurutnya itu merepotkan, karena dia harus membagi konsentrasinya antara menyetir dan menanggapi omongan lawan bicaranya.

_When I'm thinkin' 'bout you (ooh, no, no, no)_

_I've been thinking about you (You know, know, know)_

_I've been thinkin' 'bout you_

_Do you thik about me still?_

_Do you, do you?_

_Do you thik so far ahead?_

_Cause I been thinkin' 'bout you forever_

Suara lembut Frank Ocean masih mengalun dengan nyaman. Dia sesekali memainkan tangannya di kemudi dan menganggukan kepalanya mengikuti alunan lagu tersebut.

"Kau suka lagu ini?" aku sedikit kaget mendengar suara bariton Shikamaru; aku terlalu menikmati lagu ini rupanya.

"Hn," aku mengangguk, "lagu ini dapat dinikmati dengan mudah."

"Liriknya—," dia menggantung kalimatnya. Aku menautkan kedua alisku bingung. Dia tidak juga meneruskan kalimatnya, malah kembali menikmati lagu itu.

"Kenapa liriknya?" Akhirnya aku bertanya.

"Ada seseorang yang selalu terpikir di otakku saat aku mendengar lagu ini," dia seperti menerawang. Mungkin dia sedang memikirkan seseorang yang berhubungan dengan lagu ini. Mungkin seseorang yang selalu dipikirkan Shikamaru, dan sepertinya dia tidak tahu apakah orang itu memikirkannya atau tidak. Tapi Shikamaru berharap orang itu memikirkannya —mungkin.

"Siapa?"

Dia tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum kecil —yang menurutku aneh. Dia kembali menatap jalanan dengan konsentrasi tanpa membuka mulutnya. Membuat aku mendengus kesal.

.

.

Kami sampai di apartemenku setengah jam kemudian. Tak ada obrolan panjang saat diperjalanan tadi. Setelah obrolan mengenai _Thinking about you _yang berakhir sedikit menggantung karena tingkahnya yang menyebalkan. Kami kembali terdiam setelahnya, menikmati playlist lagu yang disiapkan Shikamaru. Hanya sesekali aku berceloteh untuk mengganti lagu yang diputar.

Dia menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu masuk apartemen. Petugas _valley _menghampiri mobil kami —karena biasanya mobil yang berhenti di sini akan menggunakan jasa _valley_— namun kemudian pergi lagi setelah Shikamaru mengatakan dia hanya mengantarku pulang dan akan segera pergi.

"Soal pria bodoh tadi," dia berkata tepat saat aku membuka pintu mobil. Aku mengurungkan niat untuk turun; menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya, dan kembali duduk seperti posisiku tadi, "aku bukan pria bodoh seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Aku masih terdiam, memberikan waktu untuknya berbicara lagi.

"Aku hanya berpura-pura bodoh dan membiarkanmu diam-diam menyukaiku." Aku terkesiap, kaget. Dia tau perasaanku?

"Aku bertingkah seperti aku tidak pernah tahu perasaanmu. Aku membiarkanmu berbuat baik padaku, memperhatikanku layaknya sahabat yang sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh masa kecil bersama. _Gomen ne_, Ino."

Aku menangis. Lagi-lagi aku menjadi cengeng di depan pria ini. Betapa bodohnya aku mengira bocah ini tak paham dengan perasaanku. Aku tetap melakukan aktingku seolah aku menganggapnya bocah reseh yang sudah menghabiskan hampir seluruh masa kecilku bersamanya.

Dia —dia tega sekali berbuat seperti itu padaku. Memperlakukanku seperti sahabat padahal dia tahu aku begitu mencintainya! Kenapa dia tidak membuangku sekalian seperti dia membuang gadis-gadis lain yang mengejarnya, kalau saja dia tidak menyukaiku!? Kenapa dia masih bertingkah seolah tidak tahu apa-apa sementara dia tahu segalanya!?

"Kau ini bodoh, Shika! Pria terbodoh yang pernah aku kenal!"

Aku membuka pintu dengan kasar dan kemudian membantingnya. Lari keluar menuju apartemenku. Bisa kulihat dia tadi hanya tertegun melihatku. Tidak ada reaksi untuk mengejarku. Dasar pria bodoh yang malas! Aku mengumpat dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE?**

.

.

.

_**Next Chap**_

'_Kau begitu marah padaku apa karena kau masih begitu menyukaiku dan you want me so bad, eh?'_

_'Jangan terlalu berharap pada sesuatu, jika kau tidak ingin mengalami kekecewaan yang dalam. Kekecewaan itu hanya akan membuatmu menderita.'_

_'Aku sudah kembali ke Konoha. Ada sedikit oleh-oleh untukmu. Aku akan datang sore nanti. Jaa ne~"_

"_Kau tampak kurus, Ino." "Kau pasti menderita,"_

"_Dia milikku, Ino itu milikku,"_

"_Aku Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru. Kekasih, Ino."_

_"Benar dia kekasihmu, Ino?"_

_"Kalung?" "Ya, lebih dekat ke hati."_

_"Kau mau menikah denganku kan, sayang?"_

.

.

.

**Balasan Review**

Guest & : ini udah updated :D

Yuki Tsukushi : iya masih inget, waktu itu review fic 'that way' kan ya? Ah terimakasih udah ngasih tau soal mata Gaara. Missing text dan beberapa kalimat salah padahal udah saya minimalisir tapi ternyata masih ada, makasih atas koreksinya ^^.

tria maresa : saya juga fans ShikaIno, ini udah update :D

Namikaze Rurui-chan : Iya jadinya ShikaIno. Ah kata-kata yang itu ya, hahaha makasih . ini udah update lho~

Misaki 'Arra' Kuroda : Arigatou Arra ^^, ini udah rada panjang sih dari kemaren, cuma nggak sepanjang fic yang lain hehehe.

Minori Hikaru : Makasih ini udah update kok.

Minami22 : wah makasih udah baca 'When love meet friendship' juga. Iya, dulu pernah bikin Gaara POV vers. Ini jadi ShikaIno, rencananya sih hehehe. Ini udah update

vaneela : Ah nggak rela ya, mau gimana lagi Gaara kan udah sama Sakura. Ini udah lanjut

Fujirai Ichinoyomi : Kyaaaa F-chaaannnn, kamu lama sekali nongolnya~ aku udah nunggu-nunggu padahal. Syukurlah kalau kamu suka ^^. Makasih juga atas koreksinya ya ini udah aku update lagi, seperti janjiku hari ini bakal update :D.

.

.

.

**a/n:**

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca chap lalu, baik yang review maupun yang nggak review alias silent reader. Maaf kalau chap ini masih kependekan dan terkesan gaje. Soal lagu thinking abut you, itu lagu favorite saya lho~ *nggak ada yg nanya!*. Yeah, saya nggak tau selera musik Shikamaru itu seperti apa jadi saya menggunakan genre musik yang saya sukai. I love Hip-hop/RnB anyway.

Dan fic ini masih special buat Fujirai Ichinoyomi, semoga nggak mengecewakan ya F-chan? ^^

Karena saya tahu fic ini masih banyaaaaaaaakkkkk banget kekurangannya, saya mengharap review dari teman-teman. Saya menerima segala macam bentuk review, flame juga tidak apa-apa asal menggunakan bahasa yang sopan dan jangan flame tentang pairing atau plot cerita, soalnya saya sudah menentukan plotnya sendiri .

Yosh, Review please. Review kamu semangat buatku ^^.


	3. Meet Again

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

New Hope © Black Skull

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Friendship and Romance, meybe little hurt for something present

**Warning**: Au, Sequel of _**'When Love Meet Friendship'**_, short, OOC (meybe), Ino POV, flat.

**Chara: **Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akusuna Gaara, Haruno Sakura

**Pairing: **Shikamaru X Ino, slight Gaara X Sakura and Gaara X Ino

**Summary**: Pertemuan dengan cinta pertamanya. Harapan baru setelah dia bahkan tidak mampu untuk berharap dan tidak mau mempercayai harapan.

.

A special fic for **Fujirai Ichinoyomi. **Semoga tidak mengecewakan yah, F-chan ^^.

.

_Happy Read Minna~ ^^_

_._

**New Hope**

**By Black Skull**

.

.

:: Stage 3 :: -**Meet Again-**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir satu bulan sejak pertemuanku dengan Shikamaru. Pertemuan yang berakhir dengan pertengkaran bodoh dan air mata konyol. Menyedihkan sekali sebenarnya kalau aku menangis waktu itu. Toh itu hanya masa lalu. Seharusnya aku bisa menanggapi pengakuannya secara wajar, bukan malah menangis dan lari tidak jelas. Konyol sekali keadaanku waktu itu. Kalau aku mengingatnya aku bahkan tertawa sendiri. Tapi entahlah, perasaanku terasa begitu sakit mendengar pernyataannya. Aku merasa aku telah dibodohinya sekian lama.

Bocah sialan itu berulang kali minta maaf lewat telepon dan pesan singkat —walau pesannya memang benar-benar singkat. Mungkin dia merasa amat berasalah padaku. Sungguh, aku tidak benar-benar marah padanya. Paling tidak dia kan sudah mau jujur padaku. Walau setelah sekian lama dia baru bicara. Tapi paling tidak sekarang aku sudah tahu.

Aku terus berpura-pura marah padanya. Sampai di hari keempat, dia mengirimiku sebuah bunga yang aku tahu persis itu berasal dari toko bunga ayahku. Hahahaha rasanya aku ingin sekali tertawa bila mengingat itu. Apalagi tulisan di kartu ucapan itu —yang aku tahu tulisan tangan pegawai ayahku.

'_Ino, ayolah jangan marah lagi. Kau tahu wanita itu merepotkan dan akan tambah merepotkan saat dia sedang marah. Aku bingung harus membujukmu bagaimana, jadi aku menelepon ayahmu —yang belakang baru kutahu nomornya. Ternyata ayahku yang brengsek itu sudah tau kau dan keluargamu dimana tapi tidak memberitahu aku! Ayahku bilang, karena aku tidak menanyakannya, dia kira aku sudah tahu— lalu meminta sebuah bunga untukmu. Aku juga meminta ayahmu untuk menuliskan pesan ini untukmu. Jadi setelah kegiatan merepotkan ini, jangan marah lagi padaku, oke?'_

Aku terkekeh membaca pesannya lagi. Bocah itu memang aneh dan malas. Bagaimana bisa dia memberi kartu ucapan untuk gadis yang sedang marah dengan ucapan seperti itu? Dan dia bahkan sempat mengatai ayahnya 'brengsek'? Aku heran kenapa pegawai ayahku tetap mau menuliskan kata itu.

Dan pada hari keenam, dia datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemuiku. Tapi saat itu sedang ada operasi, jadi tidak bisa menemuinya. Padahal dia sudah menungguiku salama dua jam. Dia menganggapku masih marah dan mengirimiku sebuah pesan singkat yang menjengkelkan.

'_Ino, kau keras kepala sekali. Kau begitu marah padaku apa karena kau masih begitu menyukaiku dan _you want me so bad, _eh?'_

Dia benar-benar menyebalkan bukan? Aku tidak membalas pesan itu. Selain karena aku sedikit kesal dengan ledekannya aku jadi merasa malu dikatai begitu. Tapi dia tetap Shikamaru yang menyenangkan dan hangat. Walaupun sifat malas dan menyebalkannya tidak mau hilang. Tapi masih seperti dulu, aku tidak bisa lama-lama marah padanya.

Akhirnya dihari kesepuluh aku mendatangi kantornya. Dan mendapati dia sedang tidur di meja kerjanya. Dasar tukang tidur! Aku membawakannya makan siang, kebetulan hari itu aku sedang tidak ada pasien, jadi aku bisa pergi keluar. Dia terbangun dan menatapku dengan tampang malas. Aku tersenyum dan menyeretnya untuk duduk dan makan bersama. Aku menjelaskan kalau aku sebenarnya tidak marah lagi padanya. Hanya ingin sekedar tahu bagaimana reaksinya menanggapi aku yang marah. Dia hanya menggumam '_mendokusai_' berkali-kali disela-sela obrolan kami.

Dihari kelima belas kami makan malam bersama, mengenang masa-masa kecil kami. Mengingat kebodohan yang sering kita lakukan bersama. Dia menceritakan kehidupannya setelah SMA dan kami berpisah. Belakang aku tahu, dia hanya pernah menjalin hubungan sekali. Dengan gadis berambut pirang yang tak disebutkan namanya. Dari yang aku tahu hubungannya berjalan hangat dan menyenangkan. Mereka saling mencintai. Namun pada akhirnya, mereka putus begitu saja. Dia tak menceritakan sebab mereka putus. Dia hanya mengatakan, mereka berpisah disaat mereka hampir bertunangan. Itu saja yang aku tahu, selebihnya dia tidak menceritakan apa-apa lagi. Sementara aku masih belum bisa bercerita mengenai Gaara.

Dan tiga hari yang lalu dia mengirimiku pesan singkat dan mengatakan akan pergi keluar kota untuk mencari bibit kayu untuk perusahaan ayahnya. Dia bilang, '_Tiga hari itu bukan waktu yang lama, Ino, kau tak perlu menangis karena merindukan aku, oke?'_

Tiga hari, yup sekarang sudah tiga hari sejak dia pergi. Seharusnya hari ini dia sudah kembali. Dia bilang dia akan langsung menghubungiku begitu dia sampai. Jujur saja aku sudah merindukannya. Dia sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi tiga hari ini. Sebelum pergi dia sempat bilang, mungkin akan susah menghubunginya karena dia akan pergi ke tempat terpencil untuk mencari bibit kayu.

Hah~ bocah itu, dia berubah dan tetap pada sisi yang berbeda. Dia masih Shika yang pemalas, tukang tidur, dan perokok. Tapi disisi lain, dia menjadi lebih dewasa dan 'sedikit' perhatian. Aku menyukai perhatian-perhatian kecil darinya. Jujur saja perhatian kecil darinya sedikit membuatku terhibur. Karena kita bukan anak kecil lagi. Kita sudah lebih dari dewasa untuk urusan yang lebih berkenaan dengan hati. Atau mungkin itu semua hanya harapanku semata.

Entah kenapa, bahkan sekedar harapanpun sangat berarti untukku saat ini. Aku yang bahkan tidak berani berharap pada apapun. Aku terlalu takut akan kembali mengalami sakit bila aku berharap. Ayah pernah bilang padaku, '_Jangan terlalu berharap pada sesuatu, jika kau tidak ingin mengalami kekecewaan yang dalam. Kekecewaan itu hanya akan membuatmu menderita.'_

Aku pernah sangat berharap pada cintaku yang sebelumnya. Berharap mendapat cinta yang abadi, cinta yang akan membawaku kedalam lembah kebahagiaan bernama 'keluarga'. Dan kini aku hanya mendapat kekecewaan. Rasa sakit yang dalam. Dan dosa karena mencintai suami orang. Jujur saja, meski kehadiran Shikamaru cukup menghiburku akhir-akhir ini, namun bayangan Gaara belum hilang sepenuhnya. Dia masihlah tetap pria yang kucintai setulus hati.

Kini aku kembali berharap —walau tak berlebihan. Berharap terhadap cinta pertamaku. Aku akan menjaga harapanku tidak tumbuh seperti jamur. Aku tidak akan membiarkan harapanku berkembang semaunya. Aku akan menjaga harapan ini sebatas harapan seorang sahabat. Harapan orang lemah yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Bukan harapan seorang patah hati terhadap cinta baru.

Aku merasa handphone di kantong kemeja dokterku bergetar. Aku hampir bersorak gembira saat mendapati siapa yang mengirim pesan singkat itu.

'_Aku sudah kembali ke Konoha. Ada sedikit oleh-oleh untukmu. Aku akan datang sore nanti. Jaa ne~ "_

Aku tersenyum sendiri membaca pesan dari Shikamaru. Bocah itu memang pemalas tapi dia bukan tukang ingkar janji. Aku sempat meminta oleh-oleh padanya sebelum pergi. Walaupun bocah itu mengatakan itu merepotkan tapi tetap saja, aku yakin dia membawakannya untukku.

'_Aku senang kau sudah kembali, tuan malas :). Datanglah ke rumah sakit, aku menunggu...hadiahmu :p.'_

Aku menekan 'send' dan bebarapa saat kemudian ada laporan terkirim. Aku hampir memasukkan handphoneku ke dalam kantong saat aku merasa benda mungil itu kembali bergetar.

Aku mengira itu dari Shikamaru —lagi. Walau sedikit aneh dia kembali membalas pesan singkatku, mengingat dia jarang sekali melakukan hal itu. Dia bukan orang yang suka 'berkirim pesan ria'.

Dan benar saja dugaanku, itu bukan dari Shikamaru, melainkan dari sahabatku yang lain —Sakura. Aku menautkan kedua alisku saat membaca namanya tertera di layar _android_ku.

'_Ino, hari ini aku dan Gaara sudah pulang dari _honeymoon_. Kami mungkin akan ke rumah sakit siang nanti. Selain untuk memeriksakan kandunganku, aku juga ingin mengecek beberapa pasienku. Kau ada di rumah sakit kan siang nanti?'_

Oh Kami-sama, betapa membahagiakannya pagi ini. Dua sahabatku sudah kembali kesini. Yang satu sudah aku rindukan. Dan yang satu, entahlah, kalau boleh jujur aku sedikit malas bertemu dengannya. Ini mungkin terdengar jahat tapi, ayolah, aku hanya seorang wanita biasa yang tidak dengan mudah bertemu dengan istri pria yang kucintai. Aku semakin merasa sesak saat setiap kali aku harus bersikap manis dan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

'_Ya, aku di rumah sakit.' _Hanya itu balasan yang kukirimkan untuk Sakura. Aku kembali memasukkan benda itu ke delam kantongku.

Aku menghempuskan nafas berat. Rasanya sulit sekali mengontrol emosiku jika berada di dekat Sakura dan terlebih lagi —Gaara? Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Tadi Sakura menuliskan dia dan Gaara akan ke rumah sakit? Aku belum bisa menatap langsung pria itu. Aku takut akan kembali menangis bila melihat pria itu.

Aku sebenarnya sedikit merasa senang Sakura akhirnya mengambil cuti hamil selama tiga bulan dan memutuskan untuk pergi berbulan madu. Aku tidak perlu terus menerus tersenyum di depannya. Aku bahagia jika dia bahagia —sungguh! Tapi disisi lain aku merasa sakit hati.

Aku mengambil jurnal berisi nama-nama pasienku dan berjalan keluar ruanganku. Aku harap kesibukanku dengan pasien-pasien itu bisa sedikit membantuku melupakan masalahku.

.

.

"Ino..." Seorang wanita yang sedang hamil sekitar delapan bulan lebih berlari menyongsongku. Lalu menariku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sakura." Aku tersenyum, lalu membalas pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ino."

Sakura tersenyum —melepas pelukannya, perutnya terlihat buncit, rambut merah jambunya dihiasi jepitan berbentuk bunga. Dia memakai daster; pakaian khas ibu hamil. Dia tampak cantik dan bahagia, wajahnya terlihat berseri, _jade_nya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Di belakangnya muncul pria berambut merah yang sangat aku kenal, sangat aku rindukan —Gaara. Pria itu tersenyum kepadaku, senyum yang tak dapat kuartikan dengan gamblang.

"Aku juga,"

Aku melirik Gaara yang kemudian berdiri berjajar dengan Sakura dan merangkul istrinya.

"Apa kabar?" dia menjulurkan tangannya; hendak bersalaman, suara Gaara terdengar bergetar. Dia menatap iris biruku intens. Aku menelan ludahku mendapati tatapannya. Bukan, bukan karena aku takut, entahlah, tatapan itu membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh.

"Baik," jawabku singkat. _Aquamarine_ku menatap lurus iris hijaunya, seolah mengajaknya berkomunikasi hanya lewat saling tatap.

"Kau tampak kurus, Ino." Suara Sakura memutuskan komunikasi-lewat-mata aku dan Gaara.

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Kau pasti menderita," aku tercekat mendengar ucapan Gaara. Dia mengatakan itu dengan nada datar, masih menatap lurus kearahku. Sakura mendongak menatap wajah suaminya lalu dia tertawa, menyikut pelan perut suaminya.

"Kau ini bicara apa. Tidak mungkin Ino menderita," Sakura kembali menatapku, "kudengar dari beberapa perawat, kau sedang dekat dengan seorang pria tampan, eh Ino?"

Aku terkesiap kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, bingung mau menjawab apa. Gaara menatapku semakin intens, seolah mencari jawaban lewat mataku.

"A-aku—"

"Dia tidak mungkin dekat dengan pria lain." Gaara memotong omonganku, menatapku semakin tajam. Sakura mengamati suaminya dengan bingung. Aku menjadi semakin bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Apa yang kau katakan dengan pria lain? Ino kan sedang tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun." Sakura melotot pada suaminya, Gaara tidak memperhatikan Sakura sama sekali, dia masih terus menatapku; meminta kepastian.

"Dia hanyak milik—"

"Dia milikku, Ino itu milikku," suara bariton yang kukenal; yang tiga hari ini aku rindukan, memotong omongan Gaara. Aku bersyukur Shikamaru datang tepat waktu.

"Hai," Sakura menyapa Shikamaru ramah, "aku seperti mengenalmu?"

"Benarkah?" Shikamaru menaikan satu alisnya, bertingkah seolah terkejut. "Aku Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru. Kekasih, Ino."

Shimakaru menjulurkan tangannya —berkenalan. Sakura menyambutnya dengan antusias. Gaara masih menatapku tidak percaya. Aku menjadi bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa untuk menanggapi omongan Shikamaru. Sakura memang sering kuperlihatkan foto Shikamaru, aku bercerita banyak hal tentang Shikamaru pada Sakura. Dulu saat aku belum mengenal Gaara, hatiku hanya berisikan Shikamaru.

"Aku Sakura, Haruno —eh tidak, Sabaku no Sakura. Ini suamiku, Sabaku no Gaara." Sakura memperkenalkan diri dengan antusias.

Tangan Shikamaru terjulur ke arah Gaara. Aku sedikit khawatir Gaara akan menampik tangan Shikamaru. Namun aku salah, Gaara menyambut tangan itu, meneliti Shikamaru dari atas sampai bawah. Aku sedikit ngeri melihat pemandangan ini.

"Gaara,"

Shikamaru tersenyum aneh; menyeringai, lebih tepatnya. Dia ikut mengamati Gaara dari atas sampai bawah. Memperhatikan pria berambut merah itu dengan seksama. Lalu dia kembali menyunggingkan senyum aneh tadi, senyum yan tidak simetris.

"Aku akan menjaga Ino dan tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyakiti hatinya dan membuatnya menangis." Dia mengatakan itu dengan tegas, tidak dengan malas. Dia lalu menarikku kedalam rangkulannya.

"Benar dia kekasihmu, Ino?" Tanya Gaara, terdengar menuntut.

"Ah, i-itu—"

"Tentu saja benar. Bahkan aku berniat melamarnya," Shikamaru mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya, "sekarang."

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk bunga yang terbuat dari batu ruby yang indah.

"Kalung?" Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, lebih dekat ke hati." Shikamaru membalikkan badanku menghadapnya lalu memasangkan kalung indah itu ke leherku. Aku tertegun dan membiarkan Shikamaru melakukan sesukanya.

Kulihat Gaara masih terdiam di samping Sakura. Iris _emerald_nya menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sementara Sakura sudah berlonjak kesenangan melihat aku dan Shikamaru.

"Kau mau menikah denganku kan, _sayang?"_

Aku bergidik ngeri ketika Shikamaru membisikan kalimat itu tepat di telingaku. Dapat kupastikan wajahku sudah merah seperti tomat sekarang, apalagi saat kudengar kata 'sayang'. Bocah sial ini, dia —melamarku?

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUE?**_

.

.

.

_**Next Chap**_

"_Laki-laki itu, dia benar kekasihmu?"_

"_Secepat itu kau mencari penggantiku?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Ino." Aku dengar suaranya bergetar, mungkinkah dia juga menangis?_

"_Jangan menangis lagi, jangan sia-siakan air matamu untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna."_

_"Aku harap hubungan kita berjalan lebih baik lagi."_

_._

_._

**Balasan Review**

Misaki 'Arra' Kuroda : hahaha iya itu lagu kesukaan mang Jidih, tau aja ih Arra~ syukur deh kalau emang lebih panjang, tapi chap ini juga ga terlalu panjang sih hehehe. But I hope you guys like it ^^

Minori Hikaru : Arigatou, ini update :D

Namikaze Ex-Black: panggil aja Skull ^^ ah iya nama kita sama sama Black, kalau saya sih alasannya karena saya suka banget warna item *malah curhat*. Salam kenal juga Black (?) –san . Arigatou udah baca dan review. Ini update ^^

Nanoko Muran : Arigatou, ini udah update ^^

Namikaze Rurui-chan: Arigatou ne ^^ hahaha langsung nyari lagunya ya? Emang enak sih lagunya :D. Tunggu terus ya kelanjutan ceritanya *ngarep.

Yuki Tsukushi : Nggak papa telat juga yang penting udah baca dan review, makasih banget lho :D iya di chap lalu Gaara nggak muncul. Ceritanya memang terfokus ke ShikaIno, tapi di chap ini ada Gaara juga lho~ ^^

Fujirai Ichinymi: waah aku juga seneng kalau F-chan suka ceritanya. Semoga chap ini juga nggak mengecewakan ya?

Saqee-chan: Arigatou ^^ sudah baca, review dan fav. Ini udah update lagi ^^

.

.

**a/n**

It's still special for Fujirai Ichinymi, how do you feel bout this chap, F? How you like it ^^

Seperti biasa chap ini memang tidak terlalu panjang. Mungkin chap depan depan akan sedikit lama update mengingat kesibukan di kampus yang sangat sangat sangat menyita waktu. Namun saya akan berusaha terus mengupdate fic ini walau mungkin tidak se-rutin biasanya. Jujur saja saya suka fic ini walau review-nya boleh dibilang sangat sedikit, tapi saya sangat sangat berterimakasih pada kalian yang sudah baca dan tidak review alias silent reader. Dan saya juga sangat berterimakasih pada yang sudah review. Itu membuat mood menulis saya naik kalau membaca review.

Saya sangat menunggu tanggapan dari anda semua, karena review anda sangat berharga untuk saya


End file.
